Weasley Love Bond
by Barakanaga16
Summary: Ron and Ginny share some of that famous Weasley love! R/G Weasleycest. One-Shot


It was a normal summer day at the Burrow. Five years had passed since the death of Voldemort and the imprisonment of many of his surviving Death Eaters. When it came down to it, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa, and Draco were spared imprisonment because of Harry. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and slayer of Voldemort was enjoying life at the Burrow with his girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Alongside them, Ron Weasley, his best friend was with Hermione Granger. All of them living under the same roof.

The day was like any other. Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, and a visiting Angelina Johnson, who had begun dating George a year earlier, were playing Quidditch. The day was hot, nearly in the 90's. After an hour, the group decided to come back inside and rest up, enjoying the air conditioner that Mr. Weasley had installed. Molly Weasley, his wife, was washing dishes when they came in.

"Back so soon dears?"

"Too hot out there Mrs. Weasley." said Angelina.

"Yeah, too hot for Quidditch." said Ron.

"Dad home?" asked George.

"Not yet." said Molly. "He has Ministry business to deal with. Kingsley keeps him busy."

"I bet." said Harry.

The rest of the day was nothing but boring. That was until Ron and Ginny were alone in the living room while Hermione and Angelina took Harry shopping for something unknown to Ginny. Truth was, Harry wanted to get Ginny something for their anniversary which was next week and he needed female advice. Who better than his old Quidditch captain and best friend?

"So, how goes it with Harry Gin?"

"Good. I can't believe its been five years since the war ended."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Has Harry discussed anything to you about the future."

"Some, but I never thought he was serious."

"Of course he was! He DID kill You-Know-Who!"

"I know Ronald, but..."

"But what?"

"I want us to get married soon, but I don't know if I'm ready to be a wife and mother."

"I know you are Gin. I just know it."

"Thanks Ron. How about you and Hermione?"

"I actually bought a ring for her. Planning on asking her when we go to dinner this Friday."

"Well, I hope she says yes. Hell, I know she will! 'Mione loves you more than anything." Ginny looked to the floor and grabbed his hand. "Follow me."

She led them to her room where she locked the door. Ron wondered what was going on when she suddenly and randomly kissed her big brother on the lips. He pushed her back quite roughly.

"Ginny, what the fuck?!"

"Ron, I could always feel the sexual tension between us. I like how you stare at my chest and my ass. Before we marry Hermione and Harry, I want one session of sex with you, despite it being wrong."

"I don't know Ginny. As you said, it is wrong. So, so wrong!"

"You're looking at a girl who had a threesome with Fred and George back in my 5th year!"

"Wait, what?!"

"I was at their Joke Shop and I was bent over in their office and they kinda... ganged up and had their way with me."

"They raped you?"

"Not really. I was wet when it began and I really enjoyed it."

"God damn it Ginny! Have you slept with Dad too?!"

"Fuck no! Pretty much every boy in our family except for you."

"You're such a family fucking slut!"

"Is that wrong?"

"Nope!" he yelled as he took his sister and kissed her.

He pushed her onto the bed and took off his Chudley Cannons shirt. He had gotten muscular from all his Quidditch playing. As he got on the bed, Ginny gently stopped him and began undoing his pants, pulling them off along with his boxers and letting her see his nine inch member.

"Damn it Ron! You're so... huge!"

"Bigger than Harry?"

"Far, far bigger! Hermione must be in pain every time you guys do it!"

"She's gotten used to it."

"Now its my turn."

She had Ron lay down, which he did without question. Ginny got on top of him and pulled off her Holyhead Harpies shirt. Being such a slut, she had no bra on. Ron reached his hands up to her chest and felt her C sized breasts, amazed that his sister was bigger than previously thought. Her nipples were hard, much to Ron's happiness. Squeezing her tits, Ginny held his hands softly, enjoying every moment.

"This may be wrong," said Ron. "But it feels so, so good."

"I agree Ron."

With that, Ginny stood up on the bed and began to undo her pants. They dropped to her feet as did her yellow panties. She had shaved her area, making it shine. Ginny kicked them off the bed and sat on him, her shaven cunt rubbing against his erection. Not wanting any kind of foreplay, Ginny rose above him, her entrance near his tip. Licking his lips, he was prepared for her, but was surprised when she moved forward, grabbed his cock and placed it at her anal area.

"You want it up your bum Ginny?"

"Yes," she said as she kissed her brother. "I wanna feel your gigantic meat in my two holes!"

"My sister the slut."

"You know it." she smiled.

Without any lube or even her saliva, the rock hard cock roughly entered Ginny's gentle and fragile ass. At first penetration, Ginny grasped the sheets and tried to hold back a painful scream, but it came out anyway. Worrying that he was hurting her, he asked. Denying everything, Ginny still wanted it in her. When she had realized his whole shaft was inside her, she gave a grin and began to bounce on top of him, not caring if it hurt or not.

Her beautiful breasts bounced in front of him, her body shook, and she looked more than beautiful. Ron clutched her ass cheeks and matched her movements, adding pleasure to them both. Her screams were intoxicating for Ron, almost addictive.

"RON! OH FUCK RON! YES! YES!" after a little while, she eased down. "Yeah Ron, anal fuck your slutty sister! Fuck me! Yes!"

After a while, Ginny felt that her ass was hurting, so she got up and gently touched her crack. Instantly it hurt and looked at her brother. He shrugged his shoulder. Ginny then laid down on the bed, wanting more of her brother. She spread her legs wide for him. Ron admired her shaven vagina and licked his lips. He inched close to her entrance and inserted himself into her, making her moan.

"That's it Ron, fuck the hell out of your sister."

"Ready for my hugeness Gin?"

"Fuck yes! Fuck me like you do Hermione!"

Grinning evilly, he quickly put the rest of his member inside her, making his sister grunt. He bent down and pinned her to the bed. Her legs wrapped around him so to keep him in and he began to thrust in and out of her with quick speed. He kissed her neck in all places, even giving her a hickey. For Ginny, he was so big that it was hard to handle it.

"Shit Ron! Fuck!" she shouted at him.

More and more he thrusted into his little sister and more and more she moaned loudly.

"Yes Ron! Ah fuck! You're so much better than Harry! A million times better!"

"And you're so much tighter than Hermione!"

For the next few minutes, Ron pounded his sister like there was no tomorrow. He knew it was wrong, but he was enjoying it. Maybe even loving it. It all came down to it when he said he was close. Ginny, oblivious to any sounds, didn't say anything as he unloaded his sperm into her. As he filled up her womb, she was panting quickly, trying to get a breath. When he slowed down, he looked into his sisters beautiful eyes and kissed her passionately.

"Ginny?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Any regrets?"

"None whatsoever. You?"

"Nope," they kissed and drifted to sleep.

A week passed since that eventful day. Ginny and Hermione both said yes to the proposals and they couldn't have been happier. That was, until Ginny came to Ron when they had alone time.

"Ron?"

"What's up Ginny?"

"I'm pregnant... with your baby."

*Sorry for no uploading in a while. Been having Writers block. Hope you liked it


End file.
